


Nothing but Lies and Stories

by HobisPrincess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, High School, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobisPrincess/pseuds/HobisPrincess
Summary: High School Human AUSteven was a regular teenager, attending school like any other kid. That was until he began to discover things about his mothers past that might just change his life forever. And if that wasn't complicating his life, meeting a girl, Connie Maheswaran might just make it just as interesting.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jeff & Connie Maheswaran, Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Back in Beach City

She woke up to the smell of salty water and a cold breeze. The sudden familiar scent in the warm air that plagued her nose made her more alert than before, although still very groggy from the long nap she took, her excitement bubbled within her. Looking out the window, she saw the shining blue ocean in the distance, the white sand twinkled in the bright sunlight. She smiled, seeing the beach she once stepped foot in as a child, now after many years it still remained unchanged

At least, that's what she thought. 

“Connie, straighten back up if you’re awake, you know what slouching can do to you” Her mother called sternly, watching the young girl in the rearview mirror. 

Instantly, the 16 year old straightened up at her mother's words and compiled to her wishes. Staring at her window, she hummed to herself seeing the famous Beach City come closer and closer to view and within minutes, they had reached the center of the city down by the boardwalk. The Maheswaran family parked their car on the side of the street. Connie looked around, watching the people roam by and past her. Some on bicycles, scooters or just simply walking on the sidewalks. 

Beach City hasn’t changed at all, Connie concluded.

Climbing out of the car, Connie secured her phone in her back pocket and straightened out her outfit. Her parents took each other's hands and stood in front of their only daughter. Her mother hummed, glancing at her wrist watch. 

“Your father and I will be shopping for groceries, you have exactly one hour before meeting us back to the vehicle” 

Connie nodded at her mother’s request and set off the opposite direction from her parents. She passed by some shops along the way, remembering each and every single one of them. She was surprised to see how much everything was the same but had also changed. She noticed that the boardwalk was smaller than she remembered. Took her a lot less time to walk to certain areas of the city than before. Of course, when you’re little the world seems like a bigger place, now that she’s taller and older, that big place she once knew was so small. 

Connie has been wandering around town aimlessly and before she knew it, she had appeared right in front of a cafe. She looked upwards, reading the sign that said  _ The Big Donut Cafe.  _ Connie smiled, she remembered always coming to this cafe with her parents when she would be rewarded with a sugary treat every now and then. Not too often though, as her mother refused to really have Connie supply herself with caffeine and sugar as a child. Something she really missed out on as a child. Of course, never really protesting, she never seems to question or mind being deprived of sugar.

Taking a breath, she opened the doors to the bakery and was instantly hit with a whiff of a sweet bread smell. Connie saw a few people standing at the counter so she roamed around the store observing the inside of the store. The decor had greatly improved from the past. Before it was a simple wood for the walls, no real decorations or fancy furniture. Had some nice tables and simple stands. Compared to now? The walls were painted white, new refrigerators for the refreshments, clean marble countertops and a huge menu board that hung from the ceiling.

“Whoa…” Connie breathed, very impressed with the change. She was next in line. “Welcome, what can i get-” The blonde behind the counter stopped mid sentence. Connie felt a grin on her own face seeing the woman’s face lit up at an instant. 

“Connie?!” the woman screamed in excitement, gasping at the 16 year old. 

“Sadie!” Connie laughed, equally giving back the same excited energy.

“Oh my gosh it’s been such a long time, you’re back in Beach City?”

“Yeah! Mom and Dad found some jobs here and we moved back for the meantime” 

“Cool, jeez you’re already so grown up, last time I saw you, you were like, 10 years old” Connie chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah well, we all gotta grow up right” Sadie gave a shrug and nod as if to agree at her statement. Connie realizing there was a line, she stepped aside letting others start ordering. Sadie was quick to apologize to the customers for not moving as quickly as it usually should be. In no second flat the customers had gone and walked off satisfied.

Just before she could continue her conversation with her friend, Connie had briefly glanced at the signs around the counter to which one stuck with her. A help wanted sign. 

“You guys are hiring?” 

“Yeah, you looking for a part time job?” She asked, cleaning off the counter with a rug. 

“I sure am, I'm planning on saving money for college entrance exams and tuition. I figured if i'm going to move away for college, i’ll need to sustain myself” 

Sadie hummed in agreement. “Yeah, i get that. Well just drop in your resume and i’ll run it by Lars and we’ll give you a call” Connie’s eyes lit up, she rummaged through the bag she had hanging by her shoulder and pulled out a folder. Opening it she had pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Sadie. To her surprise it was the exact document she needed.

“Jeez, you’re prepared” she mumbled. Connie’s cheeks flushed a light red. She laughed nervously and rubbed her neck. “Uh, my mom says I always gotta be” 

“Well thanks anyway, we’ll let you know” Connie grinned, taking a few snacks and a drink from the coffee shop and decided it was time to head back to her parents as her hour was almost up. Thanking the female again, Connie left the store feeling nothing but excitement. 

XxxxXxxxXXxx

“God I thought that this headache would go away, but not even the aspirin is helping” The purple dyed hair girl groaned, rubbing her temples with both her hands. A low chuckle omitted from beside her, to which she glared up at. 

“No one asked you to come with me Amethyst, I’m gonna meet up with the gang anyways” The male beside her stuffed his hands in his pockets, his black hood on. Amethyst pursed her lips and a pout. 

“Chill Steven” the 24 year old grunted, giving the taller male a light shove who didn’t seem to budge from his current position. “I’m only coming because I wanted a smoothie from the cafe, and your ass wouldn’t come back with one if I asked. Steven gave a nod. She wasn’t wrong. He’d either forget about it or just accidentally drink it on the way home since he’d forget it was hers in the first place. Such a shame really, but it’s not like he does it on purpose it’s just happened more than enough times that his family already knows. 

“Hi Steven..” a girl waved at him as he walked past her and her group of friends while they all giggled once he gave them a small smile and two fingered salute. Once they were out of view his smile dropped and went back to neutral. Amethyst raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Damn, you got girls all over you” Steven kissed his teeth and shrugged. He was a well known guy at school sure, not your typical jock that’s stupid and hits on every single girl that comes his way. He was a bit more reserved and highly advanced for his age. For his well behaved manners and attitude he had his guardians to thank. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and his father Greg. 

“Yeah but I don’t do anything but give minimal attention” 

Amethyst laughed. 

“Ight, whatever. One of these days you’re gonna come home with a girl” she winked. Steven rolled his eyes. “And when you do, you can count on me to get the rest out for some alone time” Steven shook his head, slightly annoyed but her statement did make him think. He was so focused on school and always doing some sort of sport that all his free time was used up. He never really gave it much thought about being in a relationship with a girl. 

Come to think of it, why hadn’t he? None of the girls seem to really interest him as much as they all seemed to be with him. But has he really gave them a chance? Steven cringed at this thoughts. Ugh, he didn’t want to think too much on the subject. 

Amethyst and Steven reached the famous Big Donut cafe where Steven just stood back and waited for her. In the meantime, Stevens friends had drew near the cafe as well, where they called out to him. 

“Ayo Steven!” A blonde shouted, holding a peace sign in the air as Steven looked around for the owner of the voice which summoned his name. He grinned and shouted a greeting back. 

“Hey Peedee! Finally” Peedee smirked, pulling Steven into a short embrace before letting go. “Didn’t think I was gonna show? Nah man, I wouldn’t miss the last hangout of semester break” 

Right, classes started up again tomorrow. Their hangouts were definitely gonna be less often than before since his friends were ones to all take their studies seriously. He had good influences around him thought occasionally they do stupid crap and get in trouble for it. Nothing too major though. Teens will always be teens. 

“Right,” muttered Steven. “Let hit the arcade? Buck and Sour Cream will meet us there so we can all go to the party Sour Cream is DJing at by the beach” PeeDee agreed you the plan and both left. Steven shot a quick text to Amethyst that he had left and his plans for the rest of the night, “just in case” as Pearl says. Knowing where he’s at in case of emergency will help them locate him faster if his cellular device wasn’t working and he’d go missing for awhile. 

Entering the Arcade, Steven and Peedee went a couple for a couple of rounds with racing games, shooting games and shooting hoops. Unknowing to them, they had both drawn a crowd as they both worked together to beat a high score of a game. Beat Meat Mania was definitely an intense game which eventually tires out the player with the constant movement of your arms swinging left and right. Steven and Peedee were working up a sweat. 

Buck and Sour Cream arrived to pick up the two high schoolers when they saw the group that surrounded them. Everyone was murmuring, attentive to the screen. The two adults stared at each other, walking over to the commotion. The moment Steven and Peedee finished with a pose the crowd made an uproar and cheered. Steven and Peedee gave each other high fives and excited screams. 

“That was sick” Buck spoke, remaining expressionless but everyone can tell that he meant what he said. “Beat the high score. Hell yeah!” PeeDee cheered. “That’s the most accomplished I’ve felt in my entire life” he groaned. The other two males chuckled. “Tonight’s gonna be rad, ready to go?” Sour Cream announced to the small group. They all silently nodded and agreed, proceeding to make their way to the beach. 

“After getting this gig, you're bound to get contracted more. Maybe even to Empire city” PeeDee acknowledged. Steven agreed. “Yeah, you started your own parties a few years back. Now look at you man, you’ve seriously upgraded” 

Sour cream chuckled “Yeah, I heard there’s always some talent scouts out during these types of parties. Maybe one will make it”

They made it inside Buck’s car, driving down to the sandy beach, where people had started gathering around. Everyone with glow sticks, sparklers, fireworks. There were large trucks filled with piled up coolers and signs. Stands and tables with food and a big area cleared out with the DJ stand fixed on the stage and speakers were placed in their respective areas. Steven and Peedee gawked at the amazing set up. They were definitely impressed to say the least. Sour cream and Buck passed out their leftover glow sticks and face paint two the teenagers. 

“Let’s party”

XxxxXXxxXX

Connie could see the party lights in the distance. Their new house wasn't that far away from the beach so she was able to see the city party in the distance. Connie was only grateful that the noise couldn't be heard. It was almost 8 in the afternoon and she still had to work on unpacking some of her things and cram in a little studying before the day ended and it was time for bed. 

"Connie!" he mother called from downstairs.

"Yes?" she answered

"Dinner will be ready soon, finish up soon" 

"Yes ma'am" she called out. Connie took one look at her room, her desk was out with her school books and bag neatly placed on her desk. Her bed and clothes already in her closet and dresser. Though some stuff was put away and there were still several boxes to unpack she deemed that it was enough for one day and went down stairs to join her family. 

"...Now onto some developing news. The case of The Missing Diamond. Rosaline Diamond, one of the most richest airs in the state of Delmarva went missing around 16 years ago has reopened after the Diamond family continues the search for answers as to how and where she could have went. More details to come after this short break" 

Connie's father turned the TV off after taking some seconds listening to the news announcer while his wife finished setting up the table. Connie bit the inside of her cheek, hearing the familiar name. The Diamond Family. Connie did a school paper on them last year, calculating and analyzing their economic success and financial status in the economy. The Diamond family were successful in funding mining plantations. Ones that were successful in mining precious jewels, oil and food farms. 

Connie didn't always agree with how they ran their business, of course it seemed like it was more about the money than anything but they were damn right on the nose with bringing it in and expanding their company which their strategies, Connie had to admit were smart. Just like the rest of the state, with one of the four airs just suddenly disappearing with no trace? 

That was strange. 

Begs the question, what would such a rich and successful woman want more than what she already had? Was she running from something? someone? of course, no one really knows what goes behind those perfect walls.

"Unsolved cases, always fun to look into. I hope that they find what happened to that lady" Dr.Maheswaran mumbled "Would be a shame if they didn't get to the bottom of the case" Connie snapped at whatever trance she was in. Connie hummed silently, agreeing with her mother. The 16 year old was left with her thoughts at the dinner table. 


	2. And Everything Begins

“And these classes are sure to pre-set her for college?” Connie’s mother questioned the student counselor. The older man nodded his head in agreement. “Definitely, there’s nothing to worry about Mrs. Maheswaran. We’ve got a plan, and i'm sure your daughter is able to stick to it” Connie scrunched up her nose for a quick second and agreed. Of course she had to agree, there wasn't anything else she should be doing but doing as she was told right?

“Classes have already started, and since we’ve got your schedule do you want to start today or come back tomorrow?” Connie was surprised at that suggestion, she did have all her things but she wasn’t sure she was ready to-

“Of course, no reason to wait a whole day” her mother spoke up again. 

“Right” the counselor smiled at Connie as if trying to get an okay from her rather than her parents. Connie simply smiled and agreed. Of course, she was ready for it. Before, starting school was nerve wracking, she feared not being able to make friends, she feared being the one smart kid everyone only goes to for homework. It’s happened before to say the least in her past years of school but this time? She felt something different.

A student was called down from a classroom, they wore a badge that simply said “leadership” in bold letters. They were much taller than Connie, a bit thick in body structure, having curves Connie had wished she had. Average height, Blonde, dressed in a long sleeved crop top and high waisted jeans. 

She seemed like a perfect mix between a girly girl and an athlete. They briefly introduced themselves as Chloe, she clicked her gum against her teeth, making an annoying sound which Connie did her best to ignore.

Her extremely ecstatic tone of voice just seemed insanely over the top, but Connie figured she was just trying her best to be optimistic and welcoming. The girl, Chloe, turned out to be a Senior.

She advised Connie which places were safe, which to avoid so she wouldn’t A. smell like weed or get blamed for using it and B. Getting caught in unnecessary fights with other students. And also, quiet areas in the building. Connie took a mental note about those quiet places, they could come in handy at some point. Chloe took a glance at Connie’s paper schedule she had in her hands. 

“You should really be more careful” The two girls heard a voice echo while they walked. A girl with blue tinted hair was holding a taller guy by the forearm , leading him carefully while he had his face tilted downward, covering his face with a large tissue. Blood seemed to be seeping through, making both Connie and Chloe worried. The boy chuckled weakly, 

“Yeah, I know” 

The boy was thick, seemed a bit muscular in build. He had dark brown curly hair and wore a black shirt with a pink varsity jacket with light blue jeans and white shoes. 

“Damn Universe, what do you do now?” Chloe laughed. Steven stopped walking, hearing Chloe call out his last name. “Just you know, messing around, nothing to worry about” The blue hair girl rolled her eyes, “Keep walking” She snapped at him but Chloe seemed to take it like it was directed towards her. 

“Excuse me Lazuli? A bit rude to snap at someone that's just trying to make conversation” 

“It’s Lapis thanks, and I honestly didn't acknowledge you even standing there since you know, you’re irrelevant” Lapis snapped. Chloe glared, gritting her teeth. 

“Listen here you little-” Steven cleared his throat, stepping in front of the two girls chuckling awkwardly. “Lapis, chill out. Sorry, we’ll just be on our way” Connie stood there awkwardly, biting her bottom lip as her anxiety rose within her. She waited off to the side. Steven quickly glanced at the new face that appeared beside Chloe. He stared at the tanned girl in front of him, mumbling a small apology and pushed along Lapis towards the nurses office successfully avoiding any sort of confrontation to go down in the middle of class. 

Chloe took a second to re-compose herself before putting a smile on her face and suggested they would continue. Connie agreed, hesitating slightly before convincing herself to push through it. 

She had first had Chemistry, English Literature, Calculus, Sociology, Music, Study Period, Spanish and lastly Health Class. 

“We just started First period” Connie looked up at the blonde and handed her the schedule. Showing her the way, Connie saw that all the students had already taken their seats and started their work. Gosh, it was always so awkward to just walk in late, first off, and second is being the new kid that didn't know her way around the campus. Chloe laughed at Connie’s shyness.

“Girl, it’s okay they don’t bite. I’ll meet you right back here when the period is over to take you to the next class” Connie agreed, took a deep but silent inhale through her nose and opened the door cautiously. Students turned their heads, some just didn't care and he went back to focusing on their work. The class teacher stood up from her desk and quietly made her way to Connie. 

“Can i help you?” A woman in her forties, dark brown hair, light tanned skin and slightly taller than Connie stood in front of the teen with her hands held together in a polite manner. 

“Hello ma’am, my name is Connie, I'm new here” Connie spoke lowley, in an almost whisper. The teacher let out a drawn out “oh”, remembering about the announcement of the new arrival to her classroom. “That's right! I heard you’d be coming. Right then, just find an empty seat and i'll give you your textbook in a second, the assignment is on the board” 

Connie nodded, looking around for an open space, there were two desks that had a back dangling behind the chairs. Right beside the desk that occupied a black backpack, she figured the person wouldn’t notice that someone new would be next to them when they had returned. Right in front of her sat a male, Black haired, grey shirt and white shorts, and grey sport shoes. A pencil sat between his ear, which did little movement as he bobbed his head a little. The teacher came over, giving her the textbook as promised. “Jeff, mind catching her up to speed?” The boy that sat in front of her flinched hearing his name but still, turned to give Connie a friendly smile. “You got it” 

Turning around in his seat, Connie opened her text book to the appropriate page and began to work on the given assignment. 

“Chemistry is a pain” he mumbled “This assignment is pretty easy but if you need anything i'll try and help. In all honesty Steven is a lot better at this than I am” Connie hummed and began to write on a separate piece of paper and worked out some problems. 

“Chemistry is hard i'll admit, but i love a challenge” she smirked. Jeff chuckled “Damn alright” He held his arm up defensively “Knock yourself out, i'm assuming my assistance isn't needed?” Connie scrunched her nose and gave the raven haired boy and shake of the head. 

Connie seemed to be too focused on what she was doing, finishing up her assignment that she didn't realize someone had taken a seat right next to her. “You alright bro?” She heard Jeff whisper. 

“Yeah, totally fine” Connie looked up, seeing the same boy from the hallway with the bloody nose.. Dark curly hair, thick, slightly muscular build. He wore a pink varsity jacket with a black shirt and yellow star on the center. They both locked eyes for a quick second just like before. He smiled slightly but almost painfully so. Probably feeling slightly embarrassed since she had seen him with tissue stuffed up his nose

“You’re new here huh?” he asked. Connie nodded. The male beside her extended his hand towards her. Surprised, Connie stared at it for a few seconds before realizing he was expecting a handshake. God, she's had more achievements with human interactions in the last half hour at this school than she had in her last few years of public education. She's not used to getting such attention much less on her first day. 

Connie went and put her hand and his and gave a light shake before letting go. She felt a slight tingle run through her body and by the looks of it, the boy had the same awe and shock in his eyes as their hands touched. Though his smile never once disappeared from his face, she felt like she was just imagining things. 

“Name’s Steven, nice to meet you” He let go of her hand. “Connie, likewise”. Steven relaxed, listening to her speak for the first time. Damn, something about this girl has really gotten to him after just a first impression. He had to admit, he found her attractive for sure, she had nice, tan skin, beautiful golden brown eyes and cute round glasses that rested on her nose and complemented her face. 

Steven cleared his throat, trying to shake his intrusive thoughts of the girl clouding his head. He turned back to his friend Jeff and they carried out another conversation. The class that once was quiet turned into students murmuring among themselves. Connie glanced at the clock on her phone, it was ten minutes until class was over. Jeff turned around in his seat, all packed up and ready to go. 

“You've heard about the Diamonds on the news right?” Jeff asked, his thumb swiping up on his phone screen. The Diamonds again huh, guess it was a hot topic around Beach City. Steven hummed in disagreement, his head resting on the palm of hand. He held his head up with his arm resting on the desk. Jeff shot his head up, nearly gasping in surprise. 

“What? No way they're practically trending online now, check this out, one of them totally freaks out” Jeff hands him his phone and a video begins to play. Connie eyes Steven holding the phone and as if he knew, he turned the phone so she could see and hear. 

The video began a little shaky, the person behind the camera seemed to rock a little back and forth before it focused and panned directly on a tall woman, navy colored hair, blue eyes and sunkissed skin. Judging by her expression, she was visibly upset. Her eyes had dark circles, face glistened with wet spots, indicating that she had been crying. 

“Azure, Could you tell us why the family is reopening the case?” the reporter asked, holding a microphone to the woman. “Our reasoning behind  _ why _ we will be reopening the case doesn’t concern anyone, all we ask for is help to get answers on her disappearance” 

“Yes, I'm sure everyone would also like some answers just as well as the family does. There's a lot of people out there that speculate Rosaline’s disappearance was due to family conflict, would that be the case?” the reporter continued. Azure scoffed, “I'm sure  _ we  _ were not the cause of her disappearance, we love each other and have always cared for one another. That is such an absurd statement” 

The reporter continued to throw questions and with each statement that left their mouth, the woman, Azure seemed to get more and more frustrated. 

“All we want as a family is closure!” Azure burst, her cheeks a slight tint of pink. Connie and Steven raised their eyebrows at her outburst towards the reporter. “She's been gone for 16 years and not knowing why is  _ painful _ ! 16 years worth of grief and pain and yet everyone out there speculating or implying  _ we  _ did something as far as torture or abuse? Roseline was my youngest sister, I  _ loved _ her, we all loved her!”

Azure broke down in tears again as she screamed at the reporter. “We just want answers! We know she's out there, we just want her to come home!” And with that the video had ended. Steven and Connie got so invested in it took a second to gather their thoughts before snapping back to reality. They remembered they were back in the classroom. 

“God, that poor woman…” Connie breathed. She hadn't realized she had tensed her whole body after witnessing her whole rant and breakdown. She felt some sort of second hand embarrassment for her but on the other hand she felt some sympathy. After all, they all just want answers. Being left with The uncertainty and lack of explanations can certainly drive someone crazy. Constantly having it on their minds, making up explanations, and scenarios. 

“Yeah…” was all Steven could mutter out. “Pretty intense, but i'm sure someone would figure out something sooner or later” Jeff concluded. “On a side note, Connie, you know your way around the school yet?” Steven turned to Connie, trying to change the subject to a lighter one.

Connie shook her head, “Im sure ill figure it out eventually” 

Jeff nodded, “You're always welcome to hang with us you know, you seem pretty cool” Connie smiled, she felt the happiness practically bubble inside her. Definitely a great change for sure. This was so much better than her past awkward encounters with others. She's actually making friends! “Yeah, gladly, you all seem cool too” Jeff grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Steven who in turn smiled slightly, eyebrow lifted in amusement towards his friend. 

“Hear that? I’m  _ cool _ ” 

The bell rings 

“Lapis left all her stuff here, I think we should take it to her” Steven frowned, “Geez, she’s so careless sometimes” he mumbled. Steven gathered up her supplies and backpack, sticking everything inside carefully and carrying her backpack by one of the straps. Connie looked down at her schedule as they walked out of the room while she glanced around, trying her best to try and pinpoint where the next class would be. She figured that the ambassador that had helped her out this morning would be around but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. Not that Connie cared, she figured she herself had to get to her own classes. 

“You know where her next class is right? I can help Connie around while you take her stuff and then meet up later?” Jeff suggested. Steven gave a confused look towards him, then realizing what he was trying to do seeing Jeff give him a wink. While that went unnoticed by Connie, she shrugged not really caring besides getting to class on time. 

_ Wow, already trying to hit on the new girl,  _ Steven thought.  _ Not like Jeff to do that, he must really be into her.  _ Steven’s lips twitched, trying to for a laugh which he held back. 

“Sure, catch you later?” Jeff nodded, nudging the indian-american girl to follow him. Connie gave one last look at Steven, giving a small wave and walking off. Steven stood there watching her walk off, the two seemed to walk in silence. Steven felt an unsettling feeling rise in his stomach. Steven chewed on his cheek. 

Something felt wrong about seeing her walk away without him. 

XxxxxXxxxXxx

“What? Really?!” Connie exclaimed excitedly, holding her phone to her ear. Forgetting that her mother was driving, her sudden outburst caused her momentarily swerve. Her mother glared and whispered her name silently. Connie gave her an apologetic look and composed herself. 

“That was pretty fast...no! Yes i do want the job” Connie’s mother’s eyebrows lifted, hearing the word job. Not even a few days at Beach City and she's already got a job? She was impressed, to say the least. Priyanka smiled to herself, focusing on the road but slightly tilting her head, listening onto her daughter's conversation. Not that she was being nosey, she just couldn't help but overhear

“Yeah, I can stop by the shop today, not a problem...yes ma’am...mhm” Connie’s grin never left her face. Once she ended the call, her mother stared at her, waiting for something to happen. 

“I got the job at  _ The Big Donut,  _ part time, only a few hours after school Monday through Friday” Priyanka nodded, “That’s great honey, make sure you give yourself time for studying though, gotta keep up on studies as well but i'm sure you’re capable of finding a balance” her mother stated. Connie nodded understanding. 

“Could you drop me off by the cafe, she asked me to come in for one final interview” 

“Alright, be home before dinner” 

“Right” 

Getting to the cafe was something Connie told herself to get comfortable with if she would be working there from now on. Sadie had been waiting for her arrival, thankfully Lars was there to cover while she showed Connie around. Once Connie arrived, Sadie pulled her back, showing her where they kept things, cleaning supplies, the staff schedule, where to punch in and out and other things that consisted of her daily job. It was a small shop and town so nothing gets too out of hand. 

“Alright, everything seems simple enough, i think i’ll be able to handle it” Connie said confidently. “That's the spirit” Lars stood in the doorway of the backroom. His flat tone echoed through the room, the two girls looked at him startled. 

“Alright, you start today, no reason to wait right? Let’s go” Lars sighed, hands stretched behind his head. “Really? Well alright” “Gotta start learning the orders of our regulars, i have some written down as a cheat sheet just in case ya know? Otherwise learning Coffee will be pretty difficult at first but you seem like a fast learner unlike all the incompetent people who’ve worked her before” 

Sadie elbowed him trying to get him to stop. The chime rang out, indicating that someone had entered the shop. Sadie turned and saw a familiar group of teenagers walk through the door. Connie observed how Sadie unconsciously began to put different types of donuts in bags and placed them on a red tray. Connie glanced at the group of 4 boys, one catching her attention. Specifically a dark brown curly haired male. 

Speaking of him, he was the first one that walked up to the counter. Connie felt herself sweating.  _ Well this is weird, i'm just seeing Steven everywhere now.  _ Steven had a smile plastered on his face, hands in the pockets of his varsity jackets. “Hey Sadie, hey Lars, just the usual dozen donuts and 4 hot chocolates” 

Steven placed the cash on the counter. Sadie nodded her head, impressed. “Hot chocolate this time huh? No coffee for you or your friends” Steven shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Nah, but we’ll probably get some later” he laughed. “Alright Connie, let's get started, you’ll be seeing these guys around more than you’d think” Steven’s eyes bugged seeing Connie come walking beside Sadie, her hair tied back and out of her face unlike how she had it loose during school hours. 

Steven was able to get a better look at her face. Her cheekbones shining in the lighting, her eyelashes perfectly curled and coated with mascara making them look slightly thicker. She had a bit of eyeliner to make her eyes stand out a bit more. 

_ Damn she’s cute _ Steven thought. 

Connie smiled at the boy, giggling at his staring. 

“Hey Steven” 

Steven blinked, “Y-yeah…hey! Uh...you work here too?” 

Connie nodded, “Yup, hang tight we’ll get your order out soon” she walked off. Steven smiled, watching her walk by. Lars on the other hand, crossed his arm and smirked. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer you know” Lars leaned in, whispering to Steven’s ear. Steven scoffed, a small blush rising to his cheeks. “I was not staring,” Lars rolled his eyes. 

“Are you kidding? You were totally checking her out. Didn’t know a girl could have that effect on you Universe” Steven glared at the taller male, feeling even more embarrassed. 

“We just met, I'm not interested in something like that with her. Seeing her here just caught me off guard” He tried to defend. 

“ _ Yet _ ” Lars snickered. Steven gave a light punch to Lars shoulder, who laughed in return. “Shut it” 

Connie appeared just back up to the front counter, setting down the tray of donuts and handing a drink carrier with four hot chocolates. Both Sadie and Lars stood waiting for Steven to take his things and sit at his table. Steven wanted to chat with Connie a bit more but things seemed a little awkward to continue a conversation in front of the two. 

Steven glanced at Connie, giving her a nod and a smile thanking her quietly. 

“See you at school tomorrow?” He asked. Connie, pulled her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, enjoy the donuts” 

Steven hummed and walked off back at his table. 

Lars and Sadie leaned in towards each other. “Steven’s got it bad doesn’t he” Sadie snickered. Lars chuckled in response “Oh hell yes he does, he doesn’t even realize it yet” 

“20 bucks says Connie will say something first” Sadie smirked. Lars stared off in thought for a second and shook his head. 

“Bet, Steven’s capable of making the first move” Both adults held each others hands and shook on it. Connie turned to her fellow coworkers, looking confused. “Did you guys say something?”

They both shook their heads slowly and both responded with a “Nothing” 

  
  



	3. Secrets?

“We should having a movie night at my place this weekend” Jeff said, munching on a donut with one hand, the other holding a pencil which tapped against the table restlessly as he looked down at his paper filled with endless words and sentences. “I bought some new scary movies that seemed pretty interesting”

Peedee snapped his fingers, “Cool idea. I have that projector screen we could bring in. It’ll be pretty sick”. Peedee grinned. The rest smiled at the thought, simultaneously agreeing to the plans. They chatted about who brought what and what time they should meet. All agreeing to just bring any kind of snack and treat. 

“I might have a projector back at home my aunt Pearl might not use anymore, we can go check later” Steven replied, a hand ran through his black curled locks. He had been trying his best to concentrate on what his friends had been discussing, but his eyes wanted to wonder towards the new girl behind the counter. Despite Steven himself catching his own eyes looking towards her, he questioned why he wanted to in the first place. 

_ Get it together Steven, she's just a girl, why do you even want to look at her anyway?  _

“Alright, we’ve been here for like an hour or something, that's enough studying. Steven, do you still have those books I lent you?” Peedee hummed, picking up his books and shoving them into his bag. The other two did the same, copying his actions. 

“Yeah, if we swing by the beach house we can find the projector too” The boys agreed. After cleaning their area, they turned to say goodbye to Sadie, Lars and Connie. The three of them waved to them politely. Steven was the last to step out of the establishment, taking a last look at the brunette. Connie managed to catch his stare which Steven tried to play off like he wasn't staring. Connie gave a slight laugh seeing Steven’s slightly flushed cheeks. 

_ Shit, she's cute, I can’t help it.  _ Steven bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Whatever, pull yourself together, don’t get distracted by it. Lars is wrong.  _

The boys walked down to the beach, taking almost no more than 10 minutes to reach Steven’s house. The group made their way inside to find the dwelling empty. Steven found it a bit odd as he knew Pearl would be around or at least cooking in the kitchen at this time of day, but she was nowhere to be found. 

“The projector might be up in the attic” Steven suggested, pointing upwards. “Though, the only way to get to it is the bathroom” the males stood in silence, contemplating who should speak up. Steven has never been up into the attic before today, though on multiple occasions he has seen his father and the others go up and store things up there. Now he had a reason to go up there. 

He’s always been curious. 

“Ight, I’ll be right back then. Keep watch, this is the first time I’ll be up there” Steven walked towards the bathroom, turning the lights on and looking up to the door on the ceiling. Pulling the string the door sprung open and a ladder hung loosely at the opening. 

“You’ve never been up there? Bro, how do you know it’s even there then” PeeDee speculated, narrowing his eyes at Steven. He gave an apologetic smile at the blonde. “I don’t, but they store stuff up there all the time, I’m sure it’s up there” 

PeeDee shrugged and crossed his arms. “Alright then, but if you’re in any mortal danger, scream for help” 

Steven proceeded upwards, climbing up into the unknown darkness and shining a light with his cellphone to look around. There was a soft light that came from a tiny window on the other end of the room. It was almost as if he came across a secret room, left untouched for ages by human kind. Though, he knew that wasn't the case, he figured Pearl, Garnet or his dad might have come up here at some point during the past few years to put away old christmas ornaments or other unnecessary things. 

The floor creaked as Steven walked around. There are boxes stacked on after the other, some reaching as high as the ceiling. Each box seemed to be labeled, not written with a marker, but  _ labeled.  _

Steven snorted,  _ Definitely Pearl’s doing.  _

He scanned the boxes up and down. Some labeled: Steven’s Baby Clothes, Picture books, Books, Instruments, CD’s. Nothing that seemed to give hint that a projector was inside. Steven hummed, a finger tapping his chin in thought. There was a box he noticed that was left unlabeled. It was stuffed in a corner by itself, behind a pillar. If he wasn't snooping around at every inch of the attic then he might have missed it. 

_ Might be in here? _

He held his phone in one hand and pulled the box put with the other. The box seemed much more heavy than he initially thought, his hand slipped just as he took a hold of the flap. He began to move things around, hopefully, by a strike of luck he’d find what he was looking for. He came across several journals, some thick yellow, worn out envelopes and a huge pink box at the bottom. Steven pursed his lips. He’s never once seen these things before. 

_ Could they be Pearl’s? _

He took a notebook from inside the box and shined his light to it.  _ Rose _

His eyes widened in surprise. 

_ Mom? _

“Yo did you find it yet!” PeeDee’s voice echoed from downstairs. Steven flinched and let the notebook fall back into the box from the heart attack PeeDee had given him. He looked around frantically and opened another random box, not paying attention to the label. That stroke of luck hit, he had found the small projector he had been looking for along with his old video game consoles and games. 

“Yeah! I'll be down in a second” He called out, hurrying towards the stairs. He took one last look at the box he previously rummaged through. His heart ached and his mind couldn't get her name out of his thoughts. But he couldn't be bothered with it tonight, he had his friends downstairs waiting for him. His mom and looking through her things could wait

_ It’ll be here, you can always come back tomorrow and look at it.  _ Steven reminded himself.  _ Be patient.  _ Seeing her name and her stuff caused a turmoil inside him he didn't know existed. The mixture of sadness, happiness, confusion, and anger all in one, it made his skin crawl with goosebumps and his body warmed up, causing a cold sweat. 

_ Don't let it get to you, everything’s fine.  _

Steven went down the stairs and gloated about the projector in his hands. “Got it, I’ll just go grab those books. You guys can take the projector.” Jeff nodded, taking it from Steven’s hands. “Sound’s good” The curly haired one ran up the stairs and within minutes came down with what PeeDee requested. 

“You know, we should invite more people over. Kinda like a small party? Get some girls to come if you know what I mean” Peedee smirked, wiggling his eyebrows as if suggesting something to Jeff. Both Steven and Jeff smiled but rolled their eyes at his attempt. “Ehh..i'll think about it” Jeffy laughed. 

The boys walked to the front door where they said their goodbyes. 

“I’ll catch you guys at school tomorrow then?” Steven asked. His palms gripped the inside of his pockets tightly. He was antsy to go back up into the attic to read those journals before Pearl, Garnet or Amethyst returned from wherever they were. They probably wouldn't like him snooping around his mother's belongings. Then again, he had every right to know about her didn't he?

“Right, see you tomorrow bro” Jeff and PeeDee fistbumped Steven and they were off. Steven smiled and glanced towards the bathroom door and ran towards it. A faint close of a door was heard from just around the corner. 

_ The backdoor _

Steven skidded along the floorboards, trying to halt his running. “Steven! Are you home? I brought dinner!” Pearl’s voice echoed within the house. Her shoes clicked against the floor, signifying she was getting closer to the kitchen. Steven rushed to sit on the couch, pretending to be on his phone. 

“Yeah Pearl i'm here. What's for dinner?” he asked. Pearl set down the five bags she held on the kitchen table. With a tired sigh, a hand on her hip she smiled weakly to the boy. “Some pasta, soup and nice bread to go along with it”

Steven hummed in delight. “Thanks,” There was a moment of silence as he observed Pearl getting out a few dishes and setting up the table. Steven pitched in to help. His mind begged to ask Pearl about his mother, about the journals about what he had seen in the Attic but he couldn't find the right words. Many thoughts ran through his head about the outcomes of how the conversation can go, most of them ending badly. 

Steven made up his mind, he was gonna go nice and slow, maybe leave out the part that he found her journals. Just a casual conversation about her, that's all. Steven finished setting up the table. Four plates, glasses and utensils. All that's left were the other two ladies. 

“So Pearl, out of curiosity, there wouldn't happen to be any pictures or anything that belongs to mom lying around somewhere right?” Steven gulped. He picked out a few things from the food she had brought and placed even portions on his plate. Pearl stiffened slightly but ultimately relaxed after regaining composure. 

“Your father might have some of her stuff, i think it’s best to ask him” She stated plainly,while picking at her food. Spinning a small amount of pasta on her fork then putting it in her mouth. Steven scrunched up his nose, frowning. He didn't know what was more upsetting, knowing Pearl had lied to him or that his own dad failed to mention  _ also  _ having some keepsakes he didn't know about. 

“So all the stuff in the attic with her name on them aren't hers?” He kept the conversation going, keeping his tone unchanged and refusing to let it raise. He wanted a civil conversion. Pearl glared down at the teen and crossed her arms, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“You went up to the Attic? What could you possibly be looking for up there” She tried changing the subject, her tone more annoyed at the teen. 

“Well i was looking for that movie projector, which i eventually found but then I came across a few of Rose’s things,  _ Mom’s  _ things. Journals, a box and some envelopes”

Pearl chewed the inside of her cheek, released a frustrated breath through her nose. She turned back to continue eating her dinner. “Steven, I don’t think it’s anything precisely important. No one has really gone through all the boxes in there. It very well might be something of Amethyst, you know she used to draw” Pearl waved it off, being a lot more stern as she locked eyes with the male. 

Steven frowned back at his caregiver. He stuffed his mouth with the warm food and chewed it slowly. “Right, okay sorry i asked then” he hummed. After the somewhat painfully awkward discussion with his caregiver, the tension in the air remained. That was until Pearl broke and apologized. 

“I know you want to know more about your mother, and honestly I expected you to get more curious but I just thought I'd be a little more prepared to answer your questions” She spoke softly. Steven sat there staring at the platinum blonde for her to continue. “I guess i'm not in the mental stability i once thought it was” 

Pearl sighed again, standing up and putting the dishes into the sink. Steven noticed a sad and painful expression on her face as she walked away. From what he recalled from him and his father's deep conversations they had in the past, Pearl was one of his mother's long term best friends. They had been together for so long, her death was one that affected her greatly. Steven couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her, but he couldn't avoid the thought that he was to blame for his mother's passing. After all, she died shortly after giving birth to him. 

Not once did Pearl nor his other two caregivers and his father made him  _ feel  _ that he was, it just so happened to be a thought after hearing about the cause of her death. It was just a deep, unsettling feeling in his gut that he refused to acknowledge and just shove in the back of his mind. 

_ Way to go Universe, you made her upset by talking about mom again _ .

Still, he wasn’t going to give up. He was curious, and that curiosity drove him to look into it all further.

Steven’s thoughts got interrupted when a loud “Ayoo Ste-man!” came from the front door. Steven sighed in slight relief hearing Amethyst. “Wanna see what I brought back from the Junkyard?” she laughed. Steven chuckled at her enthusiasm and shook his head. Amethyst always came in at the best time to distract him. 

XXxxXxxxXXxxx

After the evening passed, it was time for Steven to complete his nightly routine and go off to bed, except he wasn't able to fall asleep. He stared at the dark ceiling in his room and groaned in exhaustion. 

His mind wandered to the journals. His fingertips tingle, wanting to get a feel of them again. He wanted to read them, he had to know more about his mother since everyone was so hesitant about giving him more information. 

_ They probably won't notice if i took them from and took a peek right?  _ He thought. Steven sat up. 

_ Just a peek, that's it.  _

So commenced Steven’s 1AM adventure to the attic to retrieve the journals. The moment he had gotten them into his hands, he didn’t necessarily read them right away, but the thought of having them in his possession made him feel a lot better and he was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. 

School was easier and went by smoothly for the most part. Each one of his classes in the morning left almost no homework or minimal assignments to do during class. Steven seemed to be a bit out it as it is, having his mother's journals in his backpack and planning on reading them in a private area of school, avoiding confrontation with his caregivers at home. 

Yet when lunch rolled around, his friends had pulled him along to work out in the school's inside gym. Steven had decided to stand and help Jeff lift some weights. Jeff had whined about not being as strong as his other two friends. Steven was a bit bulky but he had the most muscle out of the three. Peedee took second place, he was still a bit skinny. 

“Alright, we’ll go easy at first, then we’ll increase it little by little. You’ll need to put in a good workout though to see results bro” PeeDee snickered, slapping his buddy’s knee. Jeff glared at the blonde and groaned. 

“Getting fit sucks” Jeff sighed, laying down on the bench. Steven laughed, placing a few weights on both sides of the bars. “Fitness isn't a joke man, you need it. Besides, you said you wanted this, now you gotta commit” Steven hummed. Jeff nodded in agreement, feeling defeated. 

5 minutes into trying to lift the weights, Jeff was already red in the face, and breathing heavily. The two teens off to the side were seconds away from losing it in laughter. “I’m already feeling like this was a big mistake” Jeff grunted, struggling to do another lift. Steven had removed his pink jacket, being left with only a black tank top shirt with a yellow star in the middle. 

The gym door opened, and someone walked through, whom they didn’t expect. 

Connie had walked in book in hand, violin case in the other with her backpack on her back and a strap hanging off her shoulder. She was nodding at someone who stood at the door and proceeded to follow their instructions on where the music room was. 

“Day 2 and i'm still confused on where the music room is” Connie sighed, annoyed at herself for forgetting. She froze in place upon seeing the three males bench pressing during the school lunch hour. Connie wanted to laugh, but she held it in. She didn't expect to see Steven as the kind of guy that seems to always hang out in the gym and work out but here he was with his friends. 

Connie blinked and cleared her throat, averting her eyes elsewhere rather than the two sweaty teens. 

“Sorry guys, just trying to get to the music room” The music room was downstairs from the current building the gym was in. To get to that staircase, cut through the gym and the door was on the opposite side. Jeff’s eyes widened as he tried to sit up but in the process hitting his forehead on the metal bar. Connie flinched, as if practically feeling the pain.

“Just through that door, downstairs and it's on the left” Peedee answered. Connie nodded, and made her way through, her steps increasing their pace with every step. Steven stared at the door Connie had walked through. Jeff had gotten off the bench, gathering his clothes and walked towards the girl.

Almost as if he was able to calculate his next move “Wait Connie” Steven said, reaching out his hand, wanting to stop her or as if trying to get to her first. 

The bell rang.

She stopped. 

“Let’s walk down together? We’re in...the same class” Connie shrugged but kept the smile on her face. Steven grinned and jogged over to her. Jeff pouted slightly but didn't say anything. Peedee stood back, raising an eyebrow in amusement at Steven’s eagerness. He kept his lips shut, avoiding making any comments. He kissed his teeth, rubbing Jeff’s shoulder as he walked out of the gym in disappointment from not getting to walk Connie to class. 

The two walked to their classroom, Steven smiling to himself. He looked at the girl mear inches away from him. 

_We're tied Jeff_

That was the last thought he had before opening the room door and closing it behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would, so I apologize to those who waited for updates! Life just got in the way unexpectedly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Journal

“First project of the semester. You have exactly 8 weeks to compose a song and perform it in front of the class” Groans echoed in the room as those words left the older woman’s mouth. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the whining. If she could only count how many times she's heard that in one day. With a slight glare, the students' voices slowly diminished into a silence. Steven had a smile on his face, he was excited to say the least. He wrote songs all the time, he was certain to pass this with a solid A. 

“You are to do this yourselves, no groups or partners. Everything will be graded individually” the teacher instructed, writing a few details on the white board which all the students took a note of in their journals. “There’s ten minutes left of class, use it wisely and start brainstorming” 

Connie’s nose flared, staring at the blank page in front of her. She wasn't exactly the most creative when it came to writing, much less songs. How she was going to pull this off? She didn’t know. Steven turned and looked at Connie a few seats away from him. While others tried to get Steven’s undivided attention, he was rather focused on the newbie. He quietly slipped into a vacant chair beside her after mumbling to the group behind him he was going to talk to them later. 

To her surprise, he had a large grin on his face when she had faced him. 

“Hey?” she chuckled, amused by the boy beside her. “Hey” He drew out the word, “Need some help?” Connie smiled and shrugged. 

“In all honesty I do, but no partners remember?” she pouted. 

Steven held up a finger, “Ah, didn't ask if you wanted to be partners, just offered my  _ help  _ you know? Just to get you started” 

Connie tapped her pen on the edge of her spiral notebook, thinking to herself on the offer. Steven was just being nice and offering to help, which she desperately needed. But how could she know that he knew what he was doing? She didn't know Steven  _ that  _ well, though he was the only  _ acquaintance  _ she's had so there isn't really anything she had to lose. 

“Sure why not?” she hummed. Steven’s grin widened if that was possible. He held up some finger guns and tapped the table in excitement. “Great, i’ll find you later then” Connie nodded, picking up her things and putting them into her bag, two minutes till the bell rang and she was antsy to get out of class. She observed Steven traveling back to his original set, seeing how easily he was able to jump into the group that was waiting for him. 

He grinned, smiled and laughed. It was so contagious, Connie found herself smiling to herself. He definitely had an affect on her for sure and it's only been 2 days since they've met. 

_ Alright Connie, stay focused.  _

And the bell rang. 

Steven headed to the school's library. Usually during his study periods he takes the time to chill out at one of his favorite teachers' classrooms but today, unlike any of the other days, he had his mother's journal he's longed to read since the day started. Now he had the privacy to take a peek, his anxiety rose. 

Steven felt his palms sweating, heart palpitating rapidly in his chest as he took the journal out of his school bag and set it on the table in front of him. He sighed, taking one last glance around him and opened said journal. 

Here we go.

Steven opened the journal, the first couple of pages left blank. The pages were a little wrinkled and seemingly dry to the touch on the edges. Steven’s fingers rubbed against them with each turn. 

He hit the first entry.

**_Date: January 5th_ **

**_Greg thought it would be a good idea to start this journal to document a few things after moving out and starting my own life._ **

**_Life. Crazy how far i've gotten really._ **

**_Ever since meeting Greg i've learned more about life and what's out there in this world than i ever did growing up. We all have our own little stories growing up, some horrible, some great. But along the way we’ve made connections._ **

**_Today I wanted to reflect on those connections, grateful for those I have met._ **

**_First, Greg. Love of my life, man of my dreams. Overall, a great man who has helped me in more ways than he would ever know. I have only known him for the musician he is today and not much about his past, but granted he doesn't know mine either. We both wanted change, to make our own lives and live them to the fullest._ **

**_Second, Amethyst. Girl who came to my beach house, hungry and lost. Away from her parents and looking for a place to belong. I never really knew what it was she was running from, or if she was simply left behind. I never really cared about it. My new motto was to never look back into the past and simply look into the future and I hope she will find her new path._ **

**_Third, Garnet and Pearl. They've been there for me through thick and thin. Through my hardest times, especially Pearl. I can never thank them too much for everything they did for me these past few years._ **

**_I think this ends my Journal entry for today. I will go to bed thankful for what I gained_ **

The journal entry took about 3 pages in the small notebook. His mother had pretty big handwriting and a bit difficult to read but Steven managed to read it in entirety. He continued to the next entry and the next. Each page only describes small events of his mother's life like meeting new people, or going to a party or birthday. Some titled “I did this for the first time” and there were  _ a lot  _ to say the least. 

He was surprised to see entities like “I played around with some dogs at the park for the first time” things as innocent as playing at park or playground or an instrument seemed shocking to know his mother never did he knew children as young as 5 years old were doing. What kind of life did his mother have before meeting his father? Steven glanced at his phone, only 10 minutes till he had to go back to class. 

One more entry 

**_Date: October 20th_ **

**_It’s almost been a whole year since my relationship with Greg started. After babysitting a baby with Greg, I had a strange desire to want one. A baby of our own to say the least. I want to give a child, our child a good life, a better one. I would love him or her with all my heart. I wanna grow up, wanting to know who this baby would become._ **

**_How would this change me? I've heard good and bad from having a child, and to be completely honest, the thought of it is both scary yet thrilling. But i need that change, this makes me happy, this makes Greg happy._ **

**_it would be amazing. I know he or she would be amazing and do great in this world._ **

**_Baby if you're reading this, and if for whatever reason i don't say it enough in person. I love you- Rose_ **

Steven felt a tear slip down his cheek as he closed the book. He felt his shoulders and fingers shake. He longed to know what his mother was like, what she felt about him. For a while, he felt like his existence was just hard on everyone ever since she died, he felt like he shouldn't have been born in the first place. 

But now he knew, his mother loves him. She wanted him to exist. And some sort of relief had just washed over him. He could only wish she was here with him. 

Connie had wandered in at the last minute into the library to grab a book for one of her research papers. That's when he saw Steven staring down at the table at whatever it was in front of him. Connie could see the tears staining his cheeks, a slight sniff and a cough from his throat made her snap from her concerned staring. Connie wondered what had made him so upset, but she reminded herself it wasn't really her business no matter how sorta nosey she wanted to be.

Connie wanted to reach out to Steven, help him out in some way but she decided against it for the time being. He didn’t look like he wanted someone interrupting him anyways. So, Connie slipped away silently, out of the building and to her next class. The rest of the day, Steven went off about his day, only seeming to talk when spoken to and kept to himself mostly. 

Connie didn't say a thing, she kept to herself and tried not letting it distract her. For the most part, she focused on reading or her school work. The day came to an end and she was off to deal with the next half of her day which was going home, eating, finishing an assignment or two and then it was time to work at  _ The Big Donut _ . 

Thankfully, it was slow at work for the most part. People came and went, sat down at the tables and Lars was going on and on about how boring his life is and complained about Beach City needing more new people besides the tourists that come and visit temporarily during certain holidays. 

“...this town is weird enough, they need to just expand the place you know? Like Empire City” 

Sadie snorted, taking a clean rag and wiping a table down. “Lars if this place was anything like Empire City, you wouldn't even have time to just stand there and talk all day” Connie laughed, standing behind the counter and fixing some of the sweet treats. 

“I agree, Empire City is crazy. There’s always an overwhelming number of people in stores and shops constantly” Connie answered. Lars frowned and rolled his eyes, mumbling something like:  _ bunch of smartasses  _ while he finished up the little work he had. Once 8 o’clock rolled around, a few people had come in to chill inside and eat. A familiar curly haired boy walked in, seemingly distracted. 

“Oh hey Steven, how’s it going?” Sadie asked the daydreaming boy. Steven snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the short blonde, giving her his signature eye smile. “Hey Sadie, it’s alright. How’s it going on over here?” 

“Connie has been a really great help, she’s been working hard” Sadie spoke nonchalantly. Steven’s eyebrows raised in curiosity at the mention of his friend Connie. “Anyways, let me know when you have time to chat about this annual Beachapalooza. I’m considering entering the talent competition portion” her voice toned down at the mention of entering. Steven grinned and nodded. 

Beachapalooza, the festival he’s been waiting to come was finally just around the corner. Hadn’t he gotten distracted by the recent events of his mother, he would have remembered about it sooner. Steven had always done some sort of performance or at least participated in it since he was 12. Being skilled in using various instruments like the guitar, drums, bass and ukulele, he’s come up with various acts to do. He was happy to hear that his friend Sadie was considering joining. 

“Yeah! You can just stop by whenever later or tomorrow. Did you have an idea of what you wanted to do?” Sadie nodded. “Alright, we’ll talk later about it” 

Steven approached the counter, freezing up slightly upon seeing the tan skinned girl. He smiled weakly, ruffled his hair back a bit and took a deep breath. Seeing Steven, Connie smiled widely and gave a slight wave. 

“Hi Steven, your usual?” she asked, already reaching for the items he seemed to order on the regular. He nodded, taking a few bills out from his wallet and set them on the counter. Steven’s mind continued to wonder about his mother. Connie could see Steven was still distracted, from what she assumed involved whatever he cried about. She could tell he was tired from the slight droops of his under eyes. 

Unlike usual, Steven paid for his things and wandered around the store, looking at the snacks the store sold. Not really making conversation with the workers like he normally would. Lars and Sadie looked at each other confused and concerned. 

“Is he sick or something?” Lars mumbled to himself which Connie caught. “I have no idea,” Connie sighed, finishing Steven's drink. “He’s been a bit quiet since school” Lars sighed in irritation but then chuckled, a thought coming into his head. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to cheer him up” 

Connie’s cheeks flushed and she began to stutter. 

“Wha-why me? Why don’t you do something” she coughed out. Lars laughed, “He’ll listen to you. You seem to have a  _ special _ effect on him” Connie pouted, glaring at the taller male. 

“Whatever, it’s not my business anyway” she mumbled, taking a hold of the finished drink and food, she walked towards the only customer in the building.

“Here you g-AHH!” Connie screamed in surprise, feeling the lukewarm liquid seep through her shirt and apron. It seemed like the moment Connie had come up behind him, she hadn’t noticed he had taken another snack and was making his way back to the counter when he knocked right into her, making her spill the drink on herself. 

“O-oh god i am so sorry!” he exclaimed. His hands reached out to try and help in some way. Connie bit her lip and hunched over, feeling the hot sensation cool down. Steven panicked, reaching out for napkins and handing them to Connie. 

“It's okay! It’s fine, don’t worry about it. My shift ends in like 10 minutes so i'll change out of it soon” Connie said quickly, to calm the alarmed and apologetic teen down. Steven’s cheek flushed a light pink, feeling embarrassed. His face twisted in slight discomfort. 

“Still, I'm incredibly sorry Connie, are you in any pain at all?” He asked. Connie shook her head, rubbing a napkin on her shirt. “No, I'm okay” Steven sighed in relief. He thought for a moment, looking outside seeing it begin to rain. Steven stripped off his backpack that he carried and slipped off his varsity jacket. 

“Here, take my jacket so you wont get sick or anything on your way home” Connie took a moment to register what he was doing. 

“Steven, im okay really-” 

“Connie take it, I'd feel terrible if you got sick while it rained out. Least i can do since i spilled the drink on you” he rubbed his neck, his arm outstretched to her for her to take his jacket. Finally, Connie hummed and took the jacket from his hands. 

“Thanks Steven, that's sweet of you” She smiled at him. Steven stared down at the girl, feelings his insides twist a little as they looked at each other. Steven felt himself smile as he looked at Connie. His thoughts swarmed. 

_ She’s super pretty, I can see why Jeff might be into her. I wonder what she would say if i asked her to hang out at my place for a night. Shes new after all, maybe she’d like going to Beachapalooza with me-  _

_ Whoa wait Steven, you're thinking of a date, you're wanting to take this girl you hardly know out on a date?  _ He stopped to ask himself.  _ No, I just want to make her feel welcome, she can hang out with me and the others. The more the merrier, maybe she’ll like that. _

Steven cleared his throat, pulling away, awkwardly walking backward towards the door and coming down to Earth from his thoughts swarming in his head about the girl. All he was able to think about was how it would be if she was around him more. Hanging out, having fun with him and his friends. She was just a girl, just like any other girl in his school.

But his brain said otherwise. He couldn't understand why she was any different as much as he tried to convince himself she was. 

“Right well, let me know when you want that help on the music assignment ‘kay? I can always stop by tomorrow or we can work on it during study hall” he rambled. Connie’s eyebrow lifted in amusement while laughing a bit. She had almost forgotten that she had that assignment and groaned internally as Steven reminded her. 

“Right, yeah. I’ll let you know” she answered. Steven nodded, giving an awkward peace sign as he left the store. Connie stood there, staring down at the pink varsity jacket, gripping it tightly in her hands before walking to the backroom to clock out for her shift. Lars and Sadie raced away from the corner they peeked around from to avoid being caught that they were listening in to the conversation.

They carried on doing their own things in the breakroom, avoiding being suspicious. Connie didn't seem to notice anything odd about them, so she mindlessly did her thing and was quick to leave. Lars and Sadie looked at each other, pursing their lips and burst out cackling.

_ Point 1 for Lars _

_ Zero for Sadie  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time to get out but I'm hoping to get these chapters out faster soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated!


	5. New Introductions

Connie waited for her mother out back from  _ The Big Donut  _ building. While waiting, Sadie and Lars bid their farewells, leaving and walking home together. Connie remained standing underneath a slight slit of cement that covered her head, avoiding her getting completely soaked by the water that poured from the sky. Connie’s mother pulled up in her black car no more than 5 minutes of her waiting. 

Connie’s tiny hands scrunched up the sleeves of Steven’s jacket, gripping them and pulling the coat closer to her body avoiding any warmth to escape from her body. She opened the car door, slipping inside the car with ease. 

“Thanks mom, how was work today?” Connie asked, eyeing her mother, hoping she didn't notice the jacket she had around her shoulders. Knowing her mother, explaining she got a jacket from a  _ male  _ would absolutely set her off. Connie’s mother sighed, shaking her head slightly. 

“Long day, hope yours was a bit more productive” she mumbled, driving away as soon as Connie clipped her seatbelt. Connie adjusted herself in the seat, relaxing back. “It was a bit, nothing too extreme” she answered. 

“That’s great, I hope you're able to at least put in some slight studying. Remember, it’s pretty important to keep up on your studies” Connie let out a breath through her nose. Studying, sometimes it gets to be a little too much. All she ever did was study and it was getting pretty boring and tiresome. She felt like it was time to add something interesting in her life besides school and homework. So far her job was the only thing that seemed to bring  _ color  _ in her life. 

It was a great escape.

“Yes ma’am” was all Connie could mutter. The two arrived at the home, Connie’s mother put the car in park and the two went inside the home. “Alright, dinner is ready. I'll give you time to change and meet you down- where did you get that jacket from?” 

Once Connie’s mother was talking, she tended to tune it out as she knew what she was already going to say but at the mention of the jacket, her heart raced, adrenaline spiking in her bloodstream.

Her mother stared her down, poker face and arms crossed, waiting for an explanation from her teenage daughter. Her father had heard his two favorite girls walk in and decided to greet them in the living room, also seemingly surprised, seeing the jacket. 

“I- uhh” Connie stuttered. “Steven, a friend from school came in and spilled coffee on me, He only gave me his jacket because he felt bad about it” Her mother’s gaze hardened as she narrowed her eyes. 

“I'm hoping he was just a regular customer then and not just there to flirt with you” This time, her father spoke, glaring at his daughter. Connie rolled her eyes at her parents. 

“Of course he was, I happen to know him because he goes to my school dad. He was just being nice”

Priyanka hummed and turned her back, heading to the kitchen. 

“Right well, it would be a good idea to return it to him. You have plenty of jackets yourself” Priyanka stated coldly. Connie’s adrenaline died down within her but she still felt tense. “Yes ma’am i’ll return it after dinner” 

_ Returning it after dinner,  _ Connie wanted to laugh.  _ I don’t even know where this boy lives.  _ She thought. 

Doug took a long look at his daughter and before she let her go back upstairs to freshen up, he called out to her for a quiet conversation between the two. 

“Connie, real quick?” 

Connie simply stood still, waiting for her father to speak up again. 

“Yes?” she chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation of what he would say next.

“I know this may be a nice gesture, but just be careful okay hun? Boyfriends can be a bit distracting. You should keep in mind what’s really important and focus on that then  _ boys  _ right now okay?” Doug mumbled gently. Connie was starting to get annoyed. Of course, being just friends with a boy was never an option that's commonly seen is it. Everyone just goes straight to that  _ boyfriend  _ part. Connie didn’t see Steven that way anyways. He was just being nice…

...Right? 

Connie shook her head and put on a smile to her father. 

“Yes sir”

Dinner was quiet, her mother and father occasionally talking among themselves about things that happened during their jobs. Anything funny, talking about their frustrations. Connie stayed quiet throughout the conversation, she ate her food in peace as her mind wandered how she was going to return Steven’s jacket. Maybe she could just wait until tomorrow at school to return it instead of after dinner. 

She finished her food and went back up stairs, taking the jacket she had placed on her chair in front of her desk. She dug around the big pockets from the jacket, looking for anything that might help her find the location of the owner. Digging in one of the pockets on the inside of the fabric, there was a phone. 

_ Steven’s phone  _

The thin, black colored phone with nothing but a screen protector. Pacing around her room, took a breath, getting the courage to unlock his phone. Something in her did not settle right with looking around someone else's phone. She had to remind herself that it was for a good cause. She turned it on, first glancing at the battery percentage which sat at 54%. Her finger flicked upward to unlock the screen, a passcode. 

_ Great, maybe an emergency contact?  _ She thought.

She took a glance at the wallpaper for a brief second. A picture of a cat, coat colored white with what seemed like a light tint of a pink/ peach tone was his lock screen. Connie smiled at the feline. She thought it was cute that this somewhat tough looking guy had a picture of his pet as his lock screen. She was more surprised by it, thinking it might be some sort of picture of a car or some girl. 

This was so much better. 

Luckily Steven had an emergency contact she could access without unlocking his phone. She dialed. 

“Hello? Steven, If this is another joke, i am not going to fall for it” A woman’s voice snapped on the other end. Connie swallowed the lump in her throat before she stuttered out a response. 

“Hi, this isn’t Steven. He lent me his jacket a-and i was just trying to figure out how to return his belongings” Connie’s voice was quiet when she spoke. “He left his phone in one of the pockets” she finished and twirled a piece of hair as she spoke and paced awkwardly after hearing a silence. 

The woman on the other side then spoke. 

“Oh my, a girl? Steven didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend. Well I might say, how polite of him to lend you his jacket, thank you for being so kind to returning his belongings” 

Connie blushed at the woman’s rambling. Playing with her hair awkwardly as she listened to her talk on the other end of the phone. She wondered how to address the woman. Was she Steven's mother? 

“Pardon Mrs Universe, am i able to pass by and drop it off?” 

There was a slight laugh on the other end. 

“Oh you can call me Pearl. Steven’s probably got his phone locked, so ill jot down your phone number and send you our address. Is that acceptable?” 

Connie nodded even if she couldn't be seen by Pearl. The conversation ended and just as promised, a text message was sent seconds later. Connie’s mother walked up the stairs to which Connie cut her off from asking any further questions. She gripped the jacket in her hands tightly heading out of the room. 

“I have the address, we can go return the jacket” Connie stated quickly. Dr. Maheswaran said nothing except giving her daughter a smile and trailing behind her. Connie pulled on another sweater apart from Steven’s as she left the house and re-adjusted herself in the passenger's seat. Her mother, taking her time, adjusted herself in the driver's seat and she drove off without another word. 

XXXxxxxXXXxxXXX

Steven walked out of the cafe, a slight blush covering his face while his thoughts swirled in his head about his fellow classmate. It was so embarrassing spacing out like that and then causing Connie to be drenched in hot coffee. Steven sighed, ruffling up his curls out of his face. 

_ How can I be so stupid _

The rain continued to pour from the sky as he walked in the direction of the beach house he lived in. Climbing up the stairs to his household, he noticed the three cars parked just underneath the house by the rocks. All three of his guardian’s were home. The 16 year old entered, seeing the three women standing around in the kitchen. Hearing the door open, the three greeted him with warm smiles. 

“Steven! Just in time for dinner” Pearl waved at him before looking at him in concern. “Why are you soaking wet? You should get dry before you get sick” Steven laughed awkwardly, avoiding meeting the older woman's eyes. He didn't feel like explaining the full situation, he much rather do something to take his mind off of it. 

“Pearl is right, this happened last time” Garnet answered plainly, crossing her arms “I'll be more than glad to escort you to-” 

Steven let out a snort. “No! No, I know where the bathroom is, thank you Garnet” 

A faint smile appeared on her face. 

Once he took his time to change, he came back down stairs and began to eat dinner. Amethyst began stuffing her face with food and so did the others. Once he returned, he joined in and had begun a casual talk. 

“Hey man, Beachapalooza is coming up. You gonna participate this year?”

Steven perked up hearing the mention of the event. 

“Yeah, I might. Sadie asked for some help on her routine.” he responded

“Cool, I might just stick around this time. Heard they're getting some cool special singers from Empire City” Amethyst exclaimed excitedly 

“That reminds me, I’m staying over at Peedee’s this weekend, we’re having a small party at his house” Steven stated, picking at his food. Garnet and Pearl shrugged and nodded. “Right well, be home before going to school the next morning” Pearl smiled. Steven finished his dinner, cleared the table and set his place to do his homework. 

Taking out all his books and setting them on the table, his mind seemed to forget that his mother journals were among his set of books and it was noticed by Amethyst. She froze, seeing the familiar cover of the journal. She hesitated on speaking, but she had to know. 

“Steven?” she spoked. 

Steven looked up, and hummed. 

“Where did you get that journal” Steven’s eyes widened, as well as catching everyone else’s attention at the table. Steven glanced at it briefly, then meeting Pearl’s eyes. Her face remained expressionless, but he could tell that she wasn't pleased. Garnet on the other hand seemed to remain calm, folding her hands together and setting them on top of the table. 

Steven thought long and hard about his response. This could go two ways, he lies and gets in trouble resulting in screaming and feeling the disappointment or he could tell the truth, there would be some screaming and he would ultimately get in trouble. Either way, neither ended in a great result. 

“I found it…” Not a lie, he did. 

“That was Rose’s… I mean your mother’s” Amethyst stopped to ponder before looking at Pearl. “I thought we didn't have any of Rose’s things here anymore. Greg took all of it didn't he?” 

“H-he did yes-”

“But there was stuff in the attic” Steven intervened. Amethyst frowned and crossed her arms. “Pearl we all agreed you got help and did not keep anything of hers. It’s not healthy” Pearl looked irritated. 

“It was only a few keepsakes, just memorable items she wanted me to keep” she argued back. “Which is why I stored them in the attic, i haven’t gone through any of that stuff in years” 

“Right.” Amethyst mumbled.

“Steven I hope you could just return it back to me-”

“Why? I just want to know about mom. I read some of these pages you know, and I seemed to learn more about her than you three telling me combined” Steven shot back, holding his mothers diary in his hands, avoiding the others to grab it. “What aren’t you telling me about mom”

“Nothing, You’re mother was a great person. It’s just a little hard-” Garnet sighed, stopping herself before continuing. “It's a little hard to bring her up,” she finished. Steven frowned. He was starting to feel frustrated. Just as he brings her up, the conversation begins to be shut down by everyone else. He understood it hurt to bring his dead mother, but it’s been years since she died. He wanted to know so much about her, he wanted to just  _ understand _ . But how could he when everyone just shuts him out and dismisses him. 

“Okay, yeah I get it, it’s hard to bring her up and I’m just a constant reminder that she’s not here, but i'm only trying to understand but everyone just shuts me out. Having this diary is my only connection to mom, i think it's fair for me to get to know her this way at least” he frowned. 

Steven stood up collecting his things again and headed up the stairs to his room. 

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst sat there in silence, none of them looking at each other, only distracted with their own thoughts. The room wanting to scream: 

_ He’s right you know _

It wasn't said of course, but those exact words were implanted in their heads. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a longer chapter but, I decided to split it into two parts
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	6. Family Drama

Steven stormed upstairs and with a sigh he went to grip the side of the door in order to slam it out of frustration but he seemed to take a breather and stop for a moment, stopping himself from doing so. Running his hands through his curled locks, he stood still in the middle of the room, throwing all of his things onto the bed. His heart raced, he clutched his shirt as he scanned around the room. 

He felt uneasy. He needed a breather as he felt like he shouldn't be around his caregivers at the moment after possibly starting another family fight. Again, he blamed himself or rather should he blame his mother? She's a recurring topic that seems to put everyone on edge lately. Why couldn't it just be a simple topic to discuss? He wondered.

Steven went to ruffle out his jacket, momentarily forgetting that he had passed it onto his dear friend from school. Steven looked down at the homework he was previously doing. He groaned, not really feeling like finishing it up. 

_ I'll finish it later _

He quickly pulled on a blue sweater, and stepped outside in the small balcony that was outstretched from his room. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, his warm breath appearing briefly in the air before disappearing. It was starting to get pretty chilly lately at night as the year grew closer as the days passed by. Steven stared out into the horizon, seeing the waves move around, pulling back and forth. Steven felt himself feeling uneasy, like he should be doing something. He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

He needed a distraction. 

He looked down, seeing the solid ground feet below him. Without a second thought, he steadied himself and jumped down from the balcony, onto the sand and he walked right down the beach. A nice walk always managed to clear his head, it seemed like all he's been doing was taking walks to avoid any sort of confrontation about his mother. She just seemed to be causing more harm than good despite being gone for over 15 years. 

Steven felt himself relax but it was short lived when a car ended up pulling around the corner, missing him by inches. Steven yelped in surprise and stumbled backward, avoiding getting hit. The lights seemed to blind him momentarily until the lights shut off and so did the vehicle. His heart raced and not wanting to make a scene, Steven waited for the driver to come out from the car screaming and yelling but in fact the passenger's door opened and out came Connie.

“Steven!” Connie looked at the boy worried. Holding the jacket in hand, she hopped out of the car and towards the boy, forgetting her mother was harshly whispering for her to get back into the car. 

“Connie? What are you doing here?” He questioned, surprised. Connie smiled, holding up the pink varsity jacket he had left her with. Connie glanced back quickly, walking towards the boy and slightly pushing him backward, away from her mother. She would feel a lot better if her mother wasn't in earshot of them both. 

“Mom wanted me to return your jacket” she kissed her teeth, feeling a bit awkward. Steven’s eyebrows lifted in confusion but he shook his thoughts away and decided not to question it. It had only been a couple of hours since he last saw her, she was already giving him back his jacket? Something in him wanted to wait until school to get it back, it might have just brightened up his day. 

“Reason being, they got a bit sensitive knowing a boy lent it to me” She whispered gently. “Also, your phone was in one of the pockets, i think that’s a bit important for you to have” Connie handed over the jacket and the phone. Steven nodded and sighed, feeling dumb he had even forgotten it in the first place. 

“Yeah…right” Steven chuckled. “Thanks for returning it” he rubbed his neck and scratched behind his ear. “How did you even find out where i live?” he laughed. Connie bit her lip and her cheeks flushed slightly. Right, it did seem a little weird she knew where this boy, she just met days ago, lived. 

“I called your mom, Pearl? since she was your emergency contact, she sent me your address so i can return your things” Connie explained. Steven flinched, hearing her call Pearl,  _ mom.  _ But it is usually an honest mistake that others make, but talking about mothers was a sore subject right now and he would gladly not involve a cute girl with his problems. She might think he’s got a ton of issues.

Ok, maybe he does but it's nothing crazy as of yet, it's more just complicated feelings about his dead mom.

Seeing how visibly upset he had gotten, she panicked slightly, thinking she had gotten him in trouble somehow she frowned but looked at him worried. 

“Sorry, did i say something wrong?” Steven blinked in confusion, momentarily forgetting that the girl was there. He seriously needed to get a grip.

Steven shook his head frantically. 

  
  


“No! No, you're fine I kinda spaced out a bit there.” he laughed awkwardly. “Pearl isn’t my mom, she's more like a caretaker while my dad’s out of town”

_ Which is most of the time _

Connie could sense there was a deeper meaning behind those words and seeing as she sometimes over analyzes things, she was convinced something was wrong. Connie hummed, wanting to acknowledge Steven’s statement. Connie wondered if Steven’s father was around half the time considering his caretaker Pearl was his only emergency contact on his phone. It seemed a bit concerning on her end but she could just be misreading the situation 

Of course, Connie didn't want to ask. It seemed like a very touchy subject for him. On one hand, Connie’s brain bugged her to ask him and lend an ear to listen to. She, afterall wanted to make friends, what other way than to be there for them and help out when problems arise?

“Everything alright?” she asked. Connie cursed at herself internally for even asking. She could see the hesitation in the boy, but she remained silent hoping he would talk. Steven sucked the air in between his teeth and glanced around. He seemed to be debating if to tell a lie or not, but ultimately gave a sigh, knowing he could never lie, especially to  _ her.  _

_ You can trust her Steven, she’s new around here, who would she tell anyways? _

“Sorta, family stuff is getting a bit too much too handle” 

Connie giggled slightly and nodded in agreement. 

“Right, I know what that's like. You know if theres something you need help on, i'm here for you”

Steven’s heart melted a little seeing her smile and sincere and compassionate will to help him out. Something about Connie just gets to him. Gosh if Amethyst saw how much power this girl had over him after hardly knowing the girl for so long she would be mocking him and saying “I told you so”. Connie was just completely different, she caught his attention and he himself couldn't fully understand how. All he knew was just that he was

He figured it would be a good idea to talk to  _ someone  _ about it eventually. 

“Thanks Connie, there's actually something that has been bothering me” he laughed nervously, “But your probably a bit busy-”

“STEVEN!” 

He heard a shriek, specifically Pearl’s which he recognized all too well, in the distance. Steven gave a slight eye roll and mumbled an “oh great”. Both Steven and Connie glanced up to the beach house where they saw a tall woman along with two others standing on the house stairs. 

“Steven Universe, you get back here right this instant!” Pearl shouted, “You did not have permission to leave the house” Although she was screaming, her voice only seemed raised. Really calm and polite unlike having an angry tone like her parents had whenever she did something they didn't agree with, Connie observed. Steven let out a frustrated grunt but he didnt wanna cause any more issues so he decided to walk back in the direction of his house right after having a quick discussion with his friend in front of him. 

So that’s when he took her wrist in his hand, he pulled her into view and he waved towards Pearl.

“I’m talking to a friend, be right there!” he shouted back. Pearl and the other two who stood on the steps, chose to walk towards him anyways despite his excuse. Not expecting that, Steven panicked slightly and pulled Connie along, running the opposite direction. Connie let out a slight noise of surprise and unevenly stepped into the sand as she trailed behind him. 

Connie’s mother scoffed and struggled to step outside the car seeing a teenage boy run off with her only daughter without parental supervision, but once she did, she was too late. They had already ran off down the beach. 

Steven knew that side of the beach well, there was a big boulder structure which they were able to hide behind. Steven pulled his friend Connie behind it, the two slightly out of breath. 

“Sorry Connie, I really didn't wanna deal with Pearl, so I panicked and ran” Steven apologized, Connie seemed to be unbothered. Her heart was racing and the adrenaline running through her. She never, ever ran away, not while her mother was around. This was new, exciting and she loved the rush. She was stuck doing the same thing every day, nothing new or interesting and just plain boring. With Steven? It seemed like it was anything but.

“You're fine Steven, did you wanna talk about it? My mother is bound to find me soon and probably kill me for running off” she laughed slightly. Steven gave her an apologetic smile and paced back and forth between an open space and the rock. 

“Right, i'll do my best to summarize so you don't get in trouble because of me” 

Connie stood silent and waited for him to speak. He took a few moments before he did. 

“Right, okay, my mother is dead” 

Connie’s eyes widened at his sudden bold statement. She stared at the boy who waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to get words out to further explain. Connie did her best to hold back a laugh and because of this attempt her lips simply quivered between a frown and a grin. 

“That's not what i mean, sorry, let me start over. When I was born, my mother died after birth, up until recently I didn't know much about her. Dad didn't really talk about her much and seemed to be a bit of a sore subject to talk about in the house it seems” Steven pouted slightly as he explained. He kicked around the sand with his feet, taking a break from speaking and waiting for her response. 

Surprisingly enough, Connie was flickering her eyes back and forth as if thinking for a response. 

“I Wonder why your mother is so hard to talk about, I get mourning over a loved one is difficult but..it's been awhile right? Not that I'm judging!” Connie said quickly. Steven nodded his head gently. 

“No problem, and I know right! I total understand it’s hard to talk about. But it just seems like I’m out of this whole loop everyone seems to be in. I didn't really know  _ who  _ she really was until i read her journal which apparently was kept in secret in the attic for who knows how many years” Steven ranted 

“You read her journal? What did you find out?” Connie gasped slightly, her interest peaking. Connie felt like she was living in one of her books and the drama that the books hold within them. 

“Well for one, she seemed to be a great person. She really seemed to be happy based on her entries. Of course, i didn't finish reading all of them, i haven't had the time. It just seems...weird why she’s hard to bring up, seems like they're trying to hide something ya know? Or maybe I’m just a little paranoid?” 

“Yeah, i’ll admit it is a bit odd. Maybe look into her journal more, you might be able to find out more about her” she consoled. 

Steven snapped his finger and pointed it towards her as the lightbulb practically shot out of his head, Connie put on an amused smile and copied him back with the same finger guns. 

“That is an excellent idea, which I had planned to do but Pearl probably took the journal back” Steven sighed, though he doubted it, she never took anything back from his room but if she was so protective about this journal and his mother, then she's bound to do anything. Pearl is very determined like that. 

“Then take it back” Connie responded and shrugged. “You have every right to know just as much about your mother as they do. If there really isn't something going on, there's no reason not to talk about it right? So I’m sure they’ll include you in everything eventually” she consolidated. 

To that Steven could agree. She definitely understood him, he  _ loved  _ it. How she stood there and listened and even responded back to him without getting irritated or mad. She was definitely someone he could trust, and he was relieved to say the least. 

“Besides, even if they did have something to hide, how big could it really be?”

Connie’s question stuck with him for the rest of the night. After a few more minutes of talking about the subject it quickly changed to Beachapalooza festival. Steven got an alarming freak out text from Sadie, her sending multiple text messages about her costume and song choice and apparently has had no luck and needed help.

Steven let out a groan and a facepalm as he recalled the conversation he had earlier with her about coming over today if she really needed it. He shot a quick text back that he was busy at the moment and would call her at a more convenient time. 

The two came out of their little thinking rock and walked right back towards the direction of the beach house, where Connie’s car was still in view, unmoved. Steven’s guardians seemed to surround the car, seeming to wait for the return of the two teens. Connie laughed as Steven explained the events of the festival 3 years prior. Low key trying to impress Connie that he in fact was musically talented and participated every year. 

“You were kid on the car with that carwash sign right? No way! I remember that year, we came to visit my grandparents and sat in to see it. It was the only festival i've ever attended since” Connie’s laugh diminished slightly and her tone grew quieter. God talking about it outloud made it seem like she was a boring person and never seemed to really have fun or go anywhere outside of school. 

Steven laughed, trying not to notice her sudden change in tone but he decided to carry on the conversation. Steven noticed how bright her smile was as she talked and her expressions changed between excitement and pure amusement. It warmed his insides. He definitely enjoys Connie’s company now more than anything after telling her everything. She was so easy to talk to and so likable and so beautiful in the sunset- 

Steven blinked and stopped himself.  _ Steven, she was talking, answer her _ . He panicked. 

“Yeah! Yeah..., I was the kid on that float, looked pretty ridiculous but it was one of the years my dad was in town, so we participated in it together” 

“That’s cool Steven, well, we’re getting closer to my mother and knowing her I’m gonna be grounded for the next week or so” Connie sighed, worried. “Let me know how it goes with Pearl, I’d like to hear anything new about your mom too” she beamed. 

The two locked gazes, smiling at each other. Steven’s cheeks warmed up slightly, as he stared at her. He turned away, before things got too awkward. 

“Yeah! Yeah I will, mind if I...get your phone number? Ya know to message you updates” he said quickly. Connie hummed and took out her phone quickly, a bit too quickly but Steven didn’t seem to notice. 

“Right, uh, how bout you tell me yours and I’ll send you a text?” 

Taking the phone he typed it in and handed it back. Once the others came into view, an very angry Priyanka stood with her arms crossed, glaring down her daughter as did Pearl with Steven. 

“You are so grounded!” Both adults huffed angrily. 

“Connie, get in the car. We’ll talk about it with your father at home” 

“Steven, I’m insanely disappointed in you. You always let us know where you’re going. I understand you’re not happy with me but that doesn’t give you-“ Steven flinched at the raised tone of voice, he held his hands up in defeat, wanting to avoid being screamed at, especially in front of  _ Connie.  _

“Pearl! Pearl, I’m sorry but could we talk this out at the house” he felt the nervous sweat coming on. Amethyst grinned and let out an extended  _ ooohh.  _

“Come on Pearl, don’t embarrass him in front of his girlfriend” she whispered towards the pale woman.

“This your girlfriend Stevo? See I told you a girl would catch your eye eventually, was I right or was I right” Amethyst cackled. Steven shook his head furiously, and blushed. 

“Amethyst no!, Connie is just a friend-“ 

Pearl’s angry expression was wiped completely into an excited one. She gasped in an exaggerated fashion. 

“ _ This  _ is Connie?! Oh my gosh nice to meet you! I’m Pearl, this is Garnet-“ 

The curvy woman who stood still and silent nodded her head. 

“Hello” she said, with a bit of an accent curling off her tongue and nodding her head at the rest. Connie politely you gleamed and smiled at everyone and waved back. 

“-and this is Amethyst. We’re Steven’s aunts” 

Steven glared at the three women. Yeah, saying Aunts seemed a lot easier as introductions. Maybe he should just go with it and not correct them. 

“Oh nice to meet you all” Connie giggled. 

“So this is the  _ boy  _ you told us about? The one that lent you his jacket? I thought we agreed on no boyfriend's young lady” Connie’s mother scolded, with crossed arms she glared at her child. 

Alright, Connie’s turn to panic. 

“No! Mom, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re  _ just  _ friends I promise you” she flushed.

Somehow that statement hurt Steven just a bit deep in his chest, but he ignored his feelings for the time being. He simply agreed and wanted to end this conversation. 

“Right, we’re only friends and I was just being nice  _ Amethyst,  _ don’t start spreading information” he warned. He then turned to Connie’s mother. “I’m sorry to cause any problems Mrs. Maeshwaren, Connie and I are only friends” 

The Indian American woman stood her ground, not making a single change in facial expression except her eyes raising up and down as she looked at the 17 year old. 

“Right, and I suppose you ran off with her to discuss homework as opposed to sneaking off and kissing or something of the matter?” 

Connie fought the urge to scream, biting down her tongue in her mouth. Steven on the other hand, besides feeling embarrassed but stood his ground. 

“No ma’am Connie was just...helping me through some family matters. I simply asked for her opinions, nothing more” 

_ Yup, that’s basically the truth.  _ He thought. 

Hearing those two words put a frown and guilty expression on the other three as they looked at each other. Priyanka softened her hardened face upon feeling nothing but tension between the four. She could tell he was telling the truth, some she decided to not linger about it any longer. The doctor sighed and loosened herself a bit, making her way to the driver's seat. 

“Right then that’s good to hear. I think it’s best we get out of your way. Have a goodnight everyone” she excused herself. Connie let out a relieved breath and followed her mother. The two teens locked eyes, and smiled at each other, giving silent goodbyes. Connie’s eyes flickered down to his phone to which he understood as her saying 

“ _ Text me later”  _

He gave a final nod and she disappeared into the car. 

Once the pair drove off, the family of four made it back silently to the beach house.

“Listen guys, I’m sorry for sneaking off. I just wanted to clear my head, I didn’t mean to feel everyone out” 

“Nah dude, it’s all good. Seems like you’re all cooled off right?” Amethyst hummed as she trailed into the kitchen. Garnet simply gave Steven a hug from behind and an encouraging smile. 

“Yeah, talking to Connie seemed to make a difference” Garnet teased as she chuckled. Steven rolled his eyes but internally screamed. He was not gonna hear the end of it. 

“Steven I’m sorry we got worked up about things” Pearl started out. “There’s just a lot about your mother we would like to tell you and we will. We didn’t think you’d be ready just yet but it seems like you are now. You're more than welcome to keep her journal and we’ll be more than welcome to answer any questions you might have. Sound fair?” She proposed, her eyes shining with tears that refused to fall. Her caring voice ringed in Steven’s ears, like a motherly tone, similar to what he thought his own mother would use. Steven hummed in agreement and pulled Pearl into a hug. 

“I promise to talk it out instead of going off again, I wouldn't want you guys to get so worried” he laughed. The others joined in with a chuckle. 

“Sounds great, now off you go. You have homework to finish and school in the morning” Pearl clapped, pointing up towards the staircase. Steven then trailed back upstairs, untying the jacket from his hips. He pulled out his cell phone and unlocked the screen, quickly glancing over the text messages he might have missed. 

Thanks fully there was only message and it was from PeeDee about some “ _ dumb”  _ thing his brother started to blog about. Though in all honesty Steven found his blog pretty funny yet informative. Sending a quick message back, his eyes traced back to the unknown phone number 

**(xxx-xxx-2199)**

  * **Hey Steven, this is Connie**



Steven quickly saved her as a contact and replied to the message. 

(Steven Universe) 

  * Hey Connie, made up with Pearl and the rest of the gang. Everything’s good, just thought I’d let you know. 



**(Connie M)**

  * **That’s good to hear, let me know if you need anything :)**



Steven chuckled seeing the smile emoji. He could practically just picture it. 

(Steven Universe) 

  * Your services are very much appreciated Mrs. Maeshwaren. Thank you for today :D 



Steven cringed, a second later regretting his text message.  _ Would she think i’m weird for saying that? Nah, Connie isn’t like that...at least...I hope not.  _

**(Connie M)**

  * **Haha anytime! Well, goodnight see you tomorrow at school.**



Steven grinned and held his phone to his chest for a quick second. He felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach, almost like a nauseous feeling but instead it was from something good. Gosh maybe Amethyst was right, maybe she  _ did  _ have an effect on him. He sighed, the grin still not leaving his face. He looked down at his phone once more before replying. 

(Steven Universe) 

  * Good Night :) 



But of course, being the popular man he was Steven received another text message, this time, seeing the name sent him into a pit of excitement and adrenaline. 

(Father Universe) 

  * Hey little man, guess who’s back in town? 



Steven let out a small cry in delight and at the top of his lungs he shouted while running down the stairs. 

“Dad’s back!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! sorry I took awhile to get this chapter out but the month of December really took a toll on my personal life. 
> 
> As always, please leave Kudos and Reviews!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
